


Naughty Little Drabbles and Sexy Lil Drafts

by delightedgurgle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Face-Sitting, Fingers In Mouths, Hate fucking, Lapdance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Uniforms, Warning: contains an extremely abrasive tense change, a lot of gay shit, some very very light gagging I guess but like not even reeeeeeally, sorry mom, ~POWER BOTTOMS~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightedgurgle/pseuds/delightedgurgle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new title suggests, I'll be posting drabbles here (some better than others) along with drafts (which may or may not ever be made into full fics).</p><p>Chapters titles are the pairing.</p><p>1) Urie/Sasaki (rough draft of "Unbecoming")<br/>2)Arima/Suzu get frisky in a bathroom (drabble)<br/>3) Urie/Suzuya (Suzuya gives Urie a lapdance because WHY NOT)<br/>4) Mutsuki/Sasaki (Mutsuki goes into heat and Sasaki offers a helping hand and stuff like that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sasaki/Urie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haise's supposed to be all stern and professional but instead hes ~ahn ahn~ on a desk.
> 
> So this is the INCREDIBLY rough (hehe) rough draft of "Unbecoming". I just wanted to flesh out the details before I forgot so I wrote it all real fast. And I may have been delirious from exhaustion while that was happening. Enjoy.

Their conversation hadn’t gone the way he’d hoped it would. But then, what could he expect. The more he listened to Haise’s half-hearted excuses, the angrier he got. 

When he finally snapped and pushed Haise’s shoulders after a particularly idiotic sentence left his mouth, he expected shock. What he got was a stern, cold stare. Not even outrage. Not even anger. And that made him mad.

So he pushed him again. Harder. He moved forward as he did it, expecting Haise to stumble or at least step backwards from the force. But he didn’t. His shoulders barely moved and he shrugged it off with that same infuriating look on his face, which Urie was now very close to. 

A brief moment of silence transpired in which Urie committed every stupid detail of Haise’s stupid fucking face to memory so he could think about how much he hated him later when he needed motivation. He was at least glad to see that Haise was a bit flushed now, presumably from anger. That pleased Urie. His eyes swiftly raked over his features: his fluffy elegantly disheveled hair, his big dopey eyes, his meticulously neat shirt and tie, and back to his stupid pretty-boy mouth. Which he immediately decided he didn’t want to think about anymore.

So he brought his hands up between them and pushed the fucker again as hard as he could muster. This time, Haise took a step back, hitting the desk behind him. He leaned back and rested a hand on it. It seemed too deliberate. Like he moved of his own accord and not because he’d been pushed there. And that made him even more angry.

But there was a little trace of anger in Haise’s face too. And that was satisfying. What also satisfied him was that in their current position he was looking down at Haise, which felt pleasantly appropriate. He let out a laugh that was more of a condescending “hmf” than anything else.

Haise actually rolled his eyes (the prick) and leaned back more comfortably on the desk. Which was absolutely infuriating.

“What do you want me to say?” he said flatly.

And the whole thing was so indescribably irritating that Urie closed the space between them to fucking push him again. He knew there wasn’t really anywhere for Haise to stumble back to but it didn’t matter. 

But of course Haise’s reflexes were obnoxiously good, and he caught Urie’s wrists as his hands made contact with his chest, eyes flashing a warning.

“I can’t tell you what you want to hear, Urie.”

“Then don’t say anything. Just shut the fuck up.”

And Urie’s reeeeeeally not sure why he did it, but at that moment he reached out and 

kisses haise. doesnt wait for haise to respond, isn't tentative, just actually kisses him regardless

but to his surprise haise responds within a couple seconds and returns the kiss with the same angry passion, holding the sides of uries face

To urie this communicates as “yes” and he, again, without knowing why exactly, sets to work immediately unbuttoning every button his hands come into contact with. 

haise seems to be quick on the uptake for once (the fuckign moron) and starts frantically removing his tie to make the job easier

next uries turn to rip his shirt off

its a flurry of hands on torsos folks no one has any idea whats going on but clothes are being flung and hands are fuckin everywhere movign so fast you’d think theyre breaking the sound barrier heyoo

then they unbutton eachothers pants really as quickly as humanly possible and start touching eachothers hoohas

and theyre both like wow huh its almost like we’re in a fic why are we both already so hard

but they are

theyre both so hard

and they do the sexy man groans atthe first touch like damn i didnt kno i wanted this but i guess i dooo ha ha yolo amirite

and then urie does something surprising and that thing is that he drops to his knees and licks up haises peen while staring straight at him waaaa

and hes holding it in his hand as he does it and then he brushes his thumb over the slit like kinda too hard but not too hard so it hurts but it doesnt hurt and besides he immediately licks the spot he just mildly abused and holy fuck why is urie so good at that and he ahn ahn ahn moans ahn grippps the fuckin desk

and then urie does a tiny condescending laugh that kinda loses its effect since his voice is all fucked up from having dick in it

and hes looking up at haises blissed out wrecked face thinking about how haises supposed to be all stern and professional but instead hes ahn ahn on a desk

and as urie licks up the bottom hes like ~u like this?~ ~do you lik what im doing 2 u~

and haises “hhwwww wwyeah fuck”

and urie keeps going bla bla blow job description

and haises “thats enough” but urie doesnt stop and hes like “i dont wanna come yet” 

and uries like “well then dont fucking come then” and he does the finger squeezy thing to the base of his cock a little but not enough so haise still has to concentrate reeeeally ard on not coming all over his subordinates face  
and thank god urie stops soon cause woo nelly

and then hes back up and he pushes haise AGAIN onto the desk

and does the whole dramatic sweeping off all haises shit off of it

and tbh haise doesnt really appreciate that but whatever

so now haises laying on the desk and urie bb is straddling him

and hes like “u have ? ? ? ?”

and haises like “fuck no don have :[ “ cause he just magically knows what urie is talking about like urie did the little finger in hole gesture to him with a little squelch sound

and uries like FUCK IT and before (naked but wise mentor) haise can do anything he BITES into his own fucking arm like a savage and the blood is drip dripping and haises like O_O blod ur blod

and uries like USE THIS perfectly normal, grabs haises stupid hand and gets his fingers all nice and bloody

and haises like golly im p glad i have one of those plastic things that makes the desk chair roll real easy over the carpet cause this would make a gosh darn mess and wouldnt that be fucking something but with the plastic he can just wipe it off and smile like hes in an oxy clean commercial or some shit

-anyway

so haises fingers in uries bum (details of EXACTLY how many knuckles at a time and all that)

and uries like hnn hnngg hnggg nngg SO softly but hes trying not to make ANY noise,  
head droopy, and haise can feel his breath on his collarbone in lil excited puffs and he feels it catch when he pushes the sparkle button in uries butthole and haise vaguely remembers readingg somethign about prostates and that shit and he’s likeHA HA BINGO MY FRIENDS in his head and idk hes probably talking to the 4 kanekis living in there

and uries still bossing him around the hole (lol) time like “more” “there” “fuck” “ugh fuck you yes” “more” “harder fuck”

and every time Haise pushes the sparkle button urie grips haises hair a little harder so that now he's pulling it pretty damn hard and Haises forced to arch his neck and kindof throw his head back and lord have mercy is it appealing to look at

and then finally he coats haises peen in lotsa blood

meanwhile haise’s looking at his own bloody fingers with tbh KINDA excited googly eyes an uries like (blood-stroking him slowly) “you wanna fucking lick em you pervert? go ahead u fuckn ghoul”

and haise does it sLoWLy while urie strokes him and uries like “actually damn”

but then he’s like ugh who am i and he sinks down on haises peen without warning  
and rn im imagining haise making the exact face he made when nishiki impaled him in chap 7 cause im a terrible person but really he takes a sharp hissy breath in and squeezes his pretty eyes shut and grabs uries arm with his gross bloody hand

and uries like “hmmha damn str8” like ~I control u~

and then urie kinda wiggles a little before just absolutely hateriding the fuck out of him  
and haises like got damn. boy dont play ngg ng ahh

but uries still not making ANY NOISE and he’s nOT gonna god damnit but every once in a while he’s like “fuck” “fuck” “ugh god”  
and haise has his pretty head tilted in pleasure town and uries like why is he so pretty ugh god and it pisses him off so e fucks him harder and takes haise’s wrists and grabs them SO FUCKING HARD and slaaaaaaaams them down on the desk and hate-kisses haise whos now like O_O

And it's all messy and too hard and there's absolutely nothing affectionate about it really 

And maybe urie takes haises still bloody hand and wipes more blood on his fingers that had dripped onto wherever (HAISES CHEST MAYBE idk UGHHH) and then pushes the fingers to haises mouth and is like "do it put them in your mouth" and maybe he pushes haises fingers a little too hard and haise doesn't gag or look like he minds or anything but he does moan and a little tear sneaks out the corner of his eye and slithers down his temple to disappear in his hair and he looks like a fucking MESS

And uries like fuck because WOW HOT 

and then he decides that Haise being hot is irritating and just puts his head in the crook of haises neck adn pants and listens to haises pretty uninhibited moans

and haises hears his little kitty noises every once in a while even though he doesnt want to let them out

after a particularly br00tal thrust urie bites haises shoulder and haise makes suuuuch a pre lil noise that urie groans

and then he’s like ENOUGH, I DONT HAVE TIME so he lets go of one of haises wrists(cause he's pinning them against the desk again at that point haa) and starts stroking himself and haises like “NGG NN I”M GONNA COMEEE AHH”

and uries like  
fucking come then all growly

and urie feels him come inside him and he’s like o00o0o boy

and urie continues to fuck himself and haises still like HWA HAAHWA NN AH HA cause wow sensitive huh

and then urie comes all over their chests  
and when he can see straight again he sees haise licking the fucking come with this STUPID smirk on his face

and he gets pretty damn mad

“fuck you”

grabs a tissue from the box on the desk (kinda glad that was one of the things that wasnt unceremoniously cleared off) and gets off haises peen and wipes himself with it and then just leaves the gross tisssue on the desk but haises just kindof lol about it

and then urie puts his clothes on all grumbly and leaves quickly

and haise doesnt get off the desk immediately actually hes just kindof like “well shit!”

and inside his fucked up brain the kanekis exchange high fives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mutsukis-tiny-bangs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [twitt](https://twitter.com/delightedgurgle)


	2. Arima/Suzuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzuya's ass has a conversation with Arima's dick in the bathroom after the promotion ceremony/during the little reception thing afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this as a prompt for [suzyjuicy](http://suzyjuicy.tumblr.com/) ("reader") on a shared doc, so throughout I kind of ask her stuff. But I usually talk to myself a bit as I'm writing anyway. SO. I just copied and pasted this and decided to keep all the useless chatter.
> 
> **things written like this are me talking to myself/"reader" so you can ignore if you want**
> 
> This is bare-bones porn, friends.

A DRABBLE FOR THE SNAIL QUEEN: (reader: :’( HEY….../? WHAT THE FUCK okay)

Hey there tiny baby. Ok let’s begin.

Setting: Right after promotion ceremony. Very nice CCG ballroom thing where the really lame “afterparty” is happening. It’s like right after Arima goes to congratulate Amon and Suzy and then excuses his sweet ass and suzu thinks something along the lines of “damn”

Suzu kinda trails arima with his pretty eyes while he’s pretending to listen to Amon whine and simultaneously shoving tiny bits of food in his mouth cause he’s cute and I think that’s cute

He sees arima go into the very nice stupidly fancy bathroom and he’s like ITS TIME so he’s like Amon bb~ I’m gonna go pee :D  
with those cute squinty eyes tho

So he follows arima into the bathroom and does a quick scan to see if anyones in there. There’s one dude in there and idk i’m just including this deet to make it more realistic so anyway he waits for the fucker to leave and surreptitiously locks the door while Arima is washing his hands and hm idk i guess we just hope no one tries to open the door and gets pissy cause its locked heh

and i mean obviously once STAGE ONE is complete, arima wont want the door open either

**wait fuck hm ok nevermind I was gonna say maybe he doesnt lock the door and just ruts against him like the sexy little daredevil he is but ok nvm i already wrote it its done (reader: im ok with this)**

Arimas like “bla bla congratulations you know--” and as he’s saying this suzu’s getting closer and closer and he’s kindof doing it in a way that arima thinks suzu just doesnt understand personal space.

Arima kinda politely backs up against the wall (this is key) and rests on it while blathering on about suzus future at the ccg and how he’s p impressed except arima doesn’t blather and he’s not stupid so he’s watching suzu and noticing that he doesnt give a fuck that suzu’s very close??? idk like he’s more curious????

how do i transition here

suzu finally gets right up close to him and touches the little badges and pins on arima’s jacket thing and rubs his red-nailed fingers over them slowly, probably trying to guess which one’s over his nipple

and he makes that little high pitched laugh hum noise thing and says arima’s very impressive and has a lot of achievements ooo and then he looks up at Arima who’s much taller and suzu’s really right at chest height and he leans forward and licks one of his pins

and maybe arima doesnt really know what to think about that at first so he just kindof observes and suzuya hums a tiny bit and smiles and licks up until there are no more pins. and with one of his hands he’s tracing down the zipper/button’/middle (??) part of arima’s jacket 

“do you like this, special class arima?” he says in the most seductive voice he can manage, but it still has some sing songy lilt to it. and his hand that was tracing the zipper part dips down to just verrry delicately run over his dick through his sexy uniform pants and suzu can tell he’s already half hard

**fuck ok maybe in the first place arima had gone to sit at one of those stupid fancy red couches they have in really nice bathrooms wait no that doesnt make sense… unless suzuya was between his legs that whole time 

reader: how about they just, end up there [on the couch]!  
me: oh. perfect! it’s a drabble anyway who the fuck cares. great. ideal, really.**

so they’re sitting on the stupid fancy red couch now and suzuya giggles a little and straddles him and I think at first maybe he straddles him so that one leg is on the outside of his thigh and the other one is in between his thighs and he slowly moves it up to spread arimas legs and nudge his cock through the sexy pants with his knee

and the whole time they’re probably having very unrelated chatter about the ccg and shit like that and arima is extremely composed

and suzu rubs his knee against arimas crotch and then swings that leg over so he’s properly straddling him and then he grinds his hips down and lets out a little gasp hum thing and smiles

and arima just BARELY gasps like really his lips just part

and suzu leans forward and his lips ghost over arima’s jaw and neck but he doesnt actually kiss him, just lets his lips brush over the skin every once and a while and lets arima feel his little panting breaths against him

and from that proximity suzu can hear arimas breathing quicken just slightly.

so they keep talking mindless bullshit about the ccg and its actually surprisingly not mindless it’s very coherent and they’re talking about a case and bla bla bla blablablaba

suzuya fluidly spins himself around and sits on arima’s lap so they’re both facing forward

he leans back against his chest and kinda tilts his head back with a little moan as he grinds his ass against arima’s sadistic and massive dick and yes yeah he can feel how big it is through his pants and it’s making him SO FUCKIGN HOT FOR IT

so he grinds forward and back, still not breaking the little conversation even as it’s interrupted by moans and panting like “I think the objective of bla bla mission” whatever

and arima keeps up with the not-quite-kissing thing but his head is bowed down against suzu’s pretty pale arched neck and his lips brush against it and he thinks suzuya smells pretty nice actually

oh and arima’s big hands are stroking up and down suzu’s thighs and sides and suzu loves the way the fingers feel over his ribs.

he reaches back and unbuttons arima’s pants, going slow to gauge (I never know if i’m spelling that right) arima’s reaction. it seems much more positive than neutral, so he continues, easily undoing all the buttons and zippers and shit and pushing the fabric down to pull out arima’s big dick~

he strokes it a couple times before he goes back to grinding against it with his perfect little ass

*very pleased sigh but also with a high note on the end* “special class arima.. aahhh”

he leans back against arima’s chest again and holds onto his hips so he can move easier

**ok should suzu give him a blow job now or something or does he just leave him like that? [I don't remember what her response was] but then wont suzubb get come on his nice uniform? he should absolutely say that. “you’re gonna get cum on my nice uniform” heh. HA WHATEVER SO ANYWAY BACK TO ARIMAS GIANT DICK AND SUZUYAS TINY PERFECT ASS  
...jesus where were we..**

ok then arima actually makes a little sound and suzuya feels VERY ACCOMPLISHED like fuck the promotion he made this shinigami perfect-dicked god grunt with the power of his ass and only his ass so he feels pretty confident and he is so powerful.

arima reaches down and strokes his big fingers over suzuya’s crotch (?? terminology/synonyms escape me) and now suzu’s got a different rhythm where he’s grinding up and down and back and forth and he hears another little grunt come from arima

suzu guides arima’s hand to his pants zipper/button and starts undoing them, rubbing and touching arima’s hand against him as much as possible as he does it.  
then they push his pants down and he lets out a shaky breathy moan as he comes up to the tip of arimas dick and slowly, carefully grinds down (Hhhhhhhhh)

he reaches a hand back and holds arima’s dick against him as he grinds against it, stroking his palm in time. that earns him another noise. he smiles and lets out a pleased moan humm hybrid thing

he turns back around in arima’s lap and positions his cock so it’s underneath him and holds it as he grinds against it. He leans his head forward on the stupid red fancy couch and this time he does actually do something with his mouth YEAH he moves his head just a little closer and licks his neck as he moans. and that gets him another nice noise. A little breathier than before. And now neither of them are talking and neither of them noticed when they stopped talking but fuck it, really. they were just doing it for the kink AND THEY BOTH KNOW IT

and when suzu licks his neck arima brings a hand up to the back of suzu’s neck and is like HHH and moves his own head a little to let him do what he wants

suzu moves up to arima’s ear and licks it, not all the way like in the “earbone” chapter O_O but delicately cause that’s how he’s doing shit tonight kitten licks yes like a little horny kitten and he makes a tiny noise like a little horny kitten too just before he breathes (just behind his ear so only a little of his breath ghosts over the shell of it) “do you want me to make you come, special class arima” 

**and omg this is so steamy i hope ur happy im crying**

and arima just says “yes.”

“is that an order, special class arima?”

“yes”

arima is a man of few words. suzu doesnt mind.

so suzu gets off him and gets in between his legs on the floor and looks up at arima, who’s now just a tiny bit flushed and his mouth is partially open just like a tiny bit and suzuya starts stroking his big dick slooooowllllyy and it really looks even bigger in suzu’s little hand

he makes eye contact with arima as he licks the precum off the head. he kinda rubs it over his lip before he licks it off again 

he licks along the underside of the shaft, head cocked to one side then wraps his lips around the head and swirls his tongue around it

he lets it out of his mouth with a pop and licks that sensitive little area just under the head on the underside and watches arima’s eyelids sink just a tiny bit lower

“someone might come in, sir. do you want me to hurry?” 

“yes”

suzuya makes the humming happy mischievous noise and doesn’t go faster. keeps eye contact with him and licks the underside of his dick as slowly as before. he sucks just the tip of his dick while slowly stroking him with his hand. He licks that sweet spot again

“is this fast enough, special class arima?”

arima’s jaw clenches. no answer.

“no?” he says, his lips brushing against the head of his cock. he punctuates that little questions with a messy lick and kiss

“what about now?”

he puts his mouth over the head and swirls his tongue around it before bobbing down quickly and taking half his dick in his mouth

Arima tilts his head back and and makes an “UNH” surprised “holy fuck” sound

suzu bobs back up presses his tongue along the underside and he does so, this time bobbing back down and taking nearly the whole thing. the head of arima’s cock nudges the back of his throat. He looks up at arima, who’s breathing pretty heavily now and smiles around the cock in his mouth and does the happy hum noise

then maybe he swallows. and arima’s fists clench.

suzuya pulls off again and returns to stroking him for a moment, faster this time

“will this make you come, sir?” licks the head “do you want to use my mouth?” smiles

uuuuuuuunnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh and then arima’s big hand moves to the back of suzuya’s head and doesnt push hard, just kindof.. encourages him

“your mouth- yesss.” arima says quietly (reader: huhuhgjsigi eeee)

but suzuya starts bobbing his head, looking up every once in a while to see arima looking down at him. he does something reeeeeeeally nice with his tongue and hand at the same time and arima grabs suzu’s hair a little bit

suzu stops sucking but keeps going at the same pace with his hand so he can be like “do you want to pull my hair, special class arima?” a little lick-kiss “pull it.”

and then he starts bobbing his head again, moaning on arima’s dick and arima grunts a little and yeah he does grab a fistful of his hair now and pushes his head down but he doesn’t do it too rough

then he brings the other hand up to suzu’s hair and keeps him still while he slowly, steadily fucks his mouth. suzu moans again.

“I’m going to come” arima says, voice all fucked up and strained, and he lets go of suzus hair so suzu can back off but suzu looks up and nods and kinda tries to “mhm” around his dick and keeps bobbing his head

so arima keeps fucking his mouth and his thrusts get all slow and hhhhhh when he comes and suzu swallows it all down while he’s looking at arima and surprisingly arima’s still looking at him and isnt making much of a face, but his breathing’s all erratic

a little come is on suzu’s chin and he stands up and wipes it with his thumb then he sucks it off

 

~~~~ALTERNATE ENDING (upon request)~~~~

“I’m going to come” arima says, voice all fucked up and strained, and lets go of suzu’s hair so he can back off and suzu does. keeps stroking him for a second before he turns around and bends over, lifting up his shirt and jacket to his mid-back.

“here.” he says, running his hand over his ass, one finger just barrrrely slipping in between the perfect little cheeks  
“but dont get my pretty uniform all dirty” giggle

its not long at all until arima comes, holding one of suzu’s hips and rubbing the head of his cock against him as he does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://mutsukis-tiny-bangs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [twitt](https://twitter.com/delightedgurgle)


	3. Urie/Suzuya (HEHEH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinx get drunk and Suzu gives Urie a lapdance. I wrote this so fast and it's SO DRABBLY but there was a need to be met honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly if you wanna skip the explanation/intro just skip like half way.
> 
> Written after a conversation with suzuyajesus. Written on a shared doc with her so I'll leave our little comments and conversations in there cause I'm OBNOXIOUS BUT SOMETIMES THEYRE RELEVANT/GOOD SO LOL ENJOY?? Gonna abbreviate suzuyajesus with SJ.

Haise invites suzy bb over cause him and he quinx are gettin tipsay (idk what Haise's drinking but whatever just know that he's drunk too)

mutsuki is hammered

they’re playing kings (which is a drinking card game that i recommend if you dont know it)

Mutsu pulls the last king card kindof early into the game. The king card means you get to pick a rule everyone has to follow until the next king is pulled, so since mutsu bb picked the last one early, this rule will last the entire game.

Mutsuki’s rule is that if you answer his questions, you have to keep a part of your face touching the next person who does it. So it follows that the two loser’s faces will be touching until someone else answers his question. Seems confusing, but this is how it goes:

Mutsuki: Who’s turn is it? I forgot.

Shirazu: Mine. DAMN IT. (you can answer mutsu’s questions, they just have to be answered with a question. like “is it mine?” or “mine, right?” -- this can also be the “question queen” card, depending on how you play. Mutsu just tweaked it)

so Shirazu is loser #1

A couple people take their turns (I’m glossing over the drinking part, but generally someone or a few people or everyone has to drink every turn)

Mutsuki: I need to refill my drink. Anyone else need one?

Urie: Yeah thanks. (offers his drink after taking the last sip)

Everyone looks at him

Urie: fuck

[[SJ: ok so basically he is like “fuck” because here he didnt finish with a question right? RGHT? IDK I CONFUSE  
me: yeah. he answered mutsu’s question. you can only answer with another question or something unrelated like “fuck yourself”. if you answer the question you lose.]]

[[I know this is wicked complicated but the face touching thing is so necessary for this suzu/urie scenario to work ok]]

So now Urie is loser #2 and he sits next to shirazu so their temples are touching

Urie probably says something like “this is so fucking gay” cause he’s salty and shirazu thinks its funny so he holds the side of urie’s face like “awww” 

But then Mutsuki comes back a couple turns later

“Ok so who wanted the (some fruity delicious drink)”

suzuya: *grabby hands* MEE!! ...wait awwwwww (giggle)

So now Urie is loser #1 and Suzu is loser #2 and shirazu is free. Now if someone else answers mutsu, urie is free. You get it? [[SJ: I GET IT OMG SUZU IS SO CUTE HE DOWNS THE DRINK SO FAST I LOVE HIM IM GAy]]

Urie: god fucking damnit

they reposition so suzu and urie are next to eachother and do the temple thing again

Haise: awwwwwwww <333

Urie: shut the fuck up sasaki

Suzu: I can touch him with any part of my face, right :D?

*nods from mutsu*

Suzu proceeds to rub his nose on Urie’s cheek and giggle

Urie: oh my fucking god stoo0o0o0op. thanks now you gave him ideas

[[SJ: SUUUUZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
me: DO YOU SEE WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS YET  
SJ: no  
me: well you will see soon enough this is p short]]

someone: holy shit no one else answer tooru’s questions this is fuckin RICH (probably shirazu) (THEN LAUGHTER FROM EVERYONE) 

[[SJ: om..g… SAIKO starts trying to film it but she probably cant get her fingers to work right bc shes wasted fucking  
me: front-facing camera opens to her drunk face(idk if thats just an iphone thing but that happens a lot)]]

suzu kisses urie’s cheek

Urie eventually just starts ignoring him and gets used to it. and when suzu gets excited he like touches urie a lot. its adorable. 

Maybe then they get the “never have I ever” card (never have i ever is a short game within the game where everyone holds up 3 fingers and says something they’ve never done. if you’ve done it, you put a finger down. whoever runs out of fingers first drinks) and saiko’s like “hmmm never have I ever given a lap dance”

and suzu puts a finger down and doesnt look ashamed at all. Haise and mutsuki however put a finger down and they're like ._. and everyones like WHAT EXCUSE ME 

so then it’s haise’s turn and he’s like WELL NEVER HAVE I EVER RECEIVED A LAP DANCE

and shirazu puts a finger down and Urie’s like “that doesnt fucking make it less weird sasaki”

so bla bla I dont feel like explaining but maybe everyone’s like SUZU GIVE URIE A LAP DANCE AHHHH and suzu swings a leg over so he’s straddling Urie and their foreheads are touching (gotta stick to the rules)

How the fuck do I even WRITE what happens next jfc

Suzu giggles a little and grinds his hips forward slowly, hands running over urie’s shoulders. and urie groans in embarrassment and backs his head away and covers his face in his hands

mutsu: HAY (very sassily, pointing drunkly) You stopped touching faces now u hav to driiiink~~~~ 

[[SJ: drunk mutsu is so cute fk my ass and its so cute we got to see that in canon too so we know he’s a happy drunk IM SO HAPPY THIS IS SO CTUJHERURHR  
me: I was smiling p big at drunk mutsu like “my tiny tiny tiny baby you are so lovely and precious”]]

urie: fucking finennneeeneee (takes a VERY LARGE few sips of his drink and it’s probabl got whiskey in it or something cause I feel like urie would drink whiskey cause he’s a MAN or something stupid)

then he repositions so his temple is touching suzu’s jaw so he can lower his ead and hide a little

and suzu laughs and is like “awwwww’ and drags his nails along the exposed skin on urie’s neck and up into his hair. and no one else hears or sees it but urie gasps just a tiny bit and he tries really hard not to respond but it gave him that goosebumbs skin-prickly delicious feeling and he’s like “fuck fuck” but suzu hears it. and notices. And he’s like “hmm should I stop??”

everyone: NO. NO.

maybe suzu lifts urie’s chin with a finger and kinda makes their noses do the side-by-side thing and he runs that finger from his chin along his jaw slowly (all this time he’s grinding and swaying his lil hips too)

and this is so ooc but like what if urie cracks and cant fucking handle it and smiles anxiously and starts laughing ;-; 

suzu: do you want me to stop, urie? and maybe he says it really quiet near his ear so people wont hear cause he’s actually sweet and doesnt want to make him too uncomfortable or embarrass him 

and maybe since he’s really drunk he’s like FUCK ET. LETS PUT ON A SHOWWWWW LETS MAKE THIRSTY DRUNK LITTLE MUTSU SWEAT. I WILL NOT BE WEAK. and he threads his fingers through suzu’s hair and pushes him back so theyre doing the nose touchy thing again and their lips are super duper close together

AND THE CROWD GOES WILD and urie is smiling with his tiny adorable teeth (I’m crying) 

[[SJ: im crying too imagine him w a drunk flushed face my eyes are sweatin  
me: it’s a lot I know]]

suzu smiles too and playfully bites urie’s lip and drags it in his teeth and one of urie’s hands travels down to suzu’s lower back and one of suzu’s hands is running though his hair still and his thumb nail is raking over his ear and yeah their hands are just getting really fuckin handsy and right now I’m listening to “I want you” by odesza and ITS DOING THINGS TO ME I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LISTEN TO IT AGAIN WITHOUT THINKING OF SUZU AND URIE GETTING GASPY AND NAUGHTY 

mutsuki: YOUR LIPS COUNT AS PARTS OF YOUR FACE YOU CAN TOUCH LIPS

and urie’s like that thirsty little shit but hey let’s give the people what they want

and then they kiesssss and mutsuki is like AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (I feel you boy) and idk maybe saiko’s also like AHHHHHH YESSS YAOI and clapping and tbh I have NO fucking idea what shirazu and haise are doing maybe theyre just like “do we like leave the living room so they can fuck or”

meanwhile both of them have upgraded the handsies and suzu’s way up urie’s shirt and he’s feelin up his back muscles and his hot skin like “oh.” and right now im picturing [THIS POWERFUL IMAGE.](https://twitter.com/NOPO0314/status/553949428369727490)

and maybe urie’s chillin at suzu’s lower back kinda toying with his waistband

and then i guess someone’s like THIS IS SO HOT BUT GET A ROOM  
so they do and they fuck in that room and this is really the best i could do this was so hard


	4. Sasaki/Mutsuki ~A Heat Fic~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this out a long time ago and I didn't wanna post it here cause I thought I'd finish it some day but I'm probably definitely not going to. Just a fair warning, it starts off p normal and then absolutely dissolves into incoherent draft babble. Anyway - Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy if u can

Mutsu stared at Sasaki’s door and contemplated what he was even going to say when it opened. If it opened. It was late. It was embarrassingly late. But he couldn’t think straight. He was supposed to be thinking of what to say, but instead he was thinking about what Sasaki looked like. And what he would look like naked. What his mouth would feel like. How it’d feel if Sassan pushed him against a wall. His breath on his neck. 

Fuck. Right. Back to what he’s going to say.

Some obnoxious, restless part of his brain encouraged him to just knock on the door and push Sasaki back inside as soon as he opened it. Slam the door shut and lock it and kiss him hard and ask him to _please_.. Oh god because it would feel so good, it would feel so perfect to have Sasaki inside him. 

It was difficult to focus, to say the least.

Mutsuki attempted to take in a deep, calming breath. Tried to release it slowly, but it came out shaky and uneven. He frowned at himself. Why did that sound so lewd? He fidgeted with the fabric of his pajama pants, which was bunched up in his fists. He was anxious and restless and.. ugh he was embarrassed to acknowledge it, even in his head.

Right. What is he going to say? He shifted his weight slightly, squirming in place, and immediately wished he hadn’t. Every movement of his lower body somehow made him more aware of the insistent throbbing and disgusting wetness between his legs.

Eventually he decided that standing there thinking about it was not helping his situation (in fact, it was making it worse). He knocked. Sassan probably knew what was going on, right? He would know what to do. Right? And this absolutely couldn’t wait til morning. He was going to rip his hair out in frustration if he had to wait that long.

Sasaki opened the door surprisingly quickly and immediately looked concerned. It was almost 4:00 in the morning and Mutsuki’s anxiety was written all over his face, so that wasn’t surprising.

“Mutsuki. Is everything alright?”

Mutsuki looked away and clenched his fists around the fabric. “Uhm.. Actually, can I talk to you? In private?” His brain automatically conjured up images of how delightful “in private” could be and he felt himself blush despite himself. “I’m sorry I know it’s late and I’m probably waking you.” The last sentence came out in a rush.

“No worries. I was awake,” Sasaki said, pushing as much kindness as possible into the words and gesturing for Mutsuki to come in.

Truthfully, Sasaki had been lying awake in bed trying to pinpoint what it was he was smelling and why it was affecting him the way it was. Something had woken him and he couldn’t go back to sleep. The scent was distracting him. He was just about to give up and shove a hand down his pants when someone knocked at his door (admittedly startling him). Of course he realized what the smell was as soon as he opened the door. And felt a bit guilty that he was getting off on it mere seconds earlier. He could also guess that this was the reason for Mutsuki’s anxious visit.

They sat across from each other on the chairs at the back of Sasaki’s room. Mutsuki struggled to get comfortable. He crossed his legs, but the tiniest movement sent a jolt of pleasure to his groin. He brought his knees up and clasped his fingers around his legs, but the position made him contemplate how nice it would be to sling his legs over the armrests and have Sasaki take him right there. Panicking at his thoughts, he cast a glance at Sasaki, as if he could sense what he was thinking. The latter smiled somewhat awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. He’d been waiting for Mutsuki to begin.

“So, what’s the matter?” 

He already knew what was the matter. Should he just tell Mutsuki or wait for him to talk? Did Mutsuki not know? Sasaki tried very hard to ignore the scent that wafted his way every time his subordinate moved and the impulses that accompanied it. He reluctantly repositioned so that Mutsuki wouldn’t be able to tell if he got hard, cursing his lack of control.

Mutsuki’s eyes flitted over him and then away. He didn’t want to see the line of muscle on Sasaki’s arm as he continued lazily scratching his head, the thin cotton of the t-shirt falling toward his shoulder to reveal more pale skin. He didn’t want to think about Sasaki’s chest or his neck or his mouth or his tongue or what it would feel like… He cut that thought short and brought his feet back down to the ground and tried not to move his legs anymore. He groaned in irritation and humiliation and hid his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

“Somethings wrong with me,” he said helplessly into his hands, “Somethings wrong with my head and my… body.”

Mutsuki peeked through his fingers at Sasaki, wanting but not wanting to see his reaction. Sasaki leaned forward and clasped his hands together, a serious but sympathetic look on his face.

“Tooru. Do you know what it is?”

Mutsuki was so hot with embarrassment and reluctant arousal that he hoped he would just burst into flames and avoid this awkward situation. 

“How do I make it stop?” Mutsuki asked softly, trying to avoid his question. His quiet voice was muffled by his hands and he hoped he wouldn’t have to repeat himself. He peeked up again.

For Mutsuki’s sake, Sasaki did his best not to show how embarrassed he was about the whole topic. 

“You can’t, unfortunately. You can prevent it from happening with hormones, but once you go into heat, you just have to wait-”

Mutsuki’s eyes snapped open wide. That was not what he wanted to hear. “What am I supposed to do until it goes away?” He tried not to sound frantic.

“Well, a friend or one of the quinx could help you out. I’m not sure how close you are...” Sasaki said, trying to be delicate with his wording. But even before he finished that sentence, Mutsuki was already shaking his head no.

“No no no no I couldn’t- I can’t. They don’t know… about…” he trailed off, hoping Sasaki would understand what he meant. The thought of explaining this situation _and_ coming out to one of the quinx was overwhelming. And he didn’t have any close friends outside the CCG.

“It’s ok, I understand. The only other option would be to wait it out alone. My room is farther from the rest of yours, so you could stay here if you want and I can sleep somewhere else. If you put a towel under the door and open the window, I don’t think they would pick up the scent. I could always think up some excuse-”

“I can’t do it alone! How am I supposed to- And you can smell it?! Oh god…” He bunched his hands up in his pants again and looked away from his mentor. He’d tried “relieving himself” but it didn’t work. He needed.. something else. He’d hoped there was some magical syringe he could stab himself with that would just turn it off.

Sasaki got up and knelt in front of Mutsuki, gently easing his fists open so he could hold his hands.

“Mutsuki, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I know this is difficult, but I need you to tell me what you want to do. I don’t want to stay much longer because…” He looked away. “You know...” 

 

And then Mutsuki realized what he meant and his thoughts dissolved again. He hadn’t remembered that others would be affected by the scent he gave off and he found that he liked the idea of that very much. He thought of Sasaki feeling the same way he did. He thought of them touching one another desperately. He thought of Sasaki making him feel good. And making Sassan feel good. Of Sasaki filling him up and coming inside him. And he didn’t even notice that he was now leaning forward and running his hands over Sasaki’s forearms. Or that Sasaki had stopped talking. Or that he was coaxing Sasaki’s hand up his thigh as he spread his legs. He wasn’t really thinking about his actions at all. But he didn’t miss the slight change in Sasaki’s breathing.

“Mutsuki. I don’t want you to do anything you might regret,” Sasaki said quietly. He reluctantly pulled his hands away and leaned farther back, trying to make eye contact. “I, uhm, want to stay, but I need you to be sure it’s what you want.”

Mutsuki pulled together the tiny scraps of unaddled judgement he had left and actually thought about it (and honestly, it wasn’t the first time this crossed his mind, even before all this happened).

“I won’t regret it, if you stay. So please... ” He licked his lips. And then it was like a dam broke.

He slipped off the chair to kneel directly in front of Sasaki. Or rather on top of him. One of Sasaki’s knees was in between his legs. He was very, very close and Sasaki made no move to back away. Mutsuki leaned forward so their bodies were almost touching, feeling the heat and tension of Sasaki’s body as the latter tried to stay still. His nose brushed against his neck and he wondered why he’d never noticed how good Sasaki smelled until now.

“I trust you."

He didn’t even have the capacity to marvel at his own boldness as his hands gently, very delicately ran up Sasaki’s sides, thumbs brushing over the outlines of his ribs. Mutsuki felt him slowly relax under his touch, heard his breath quicken. He inhaled Sasaki’s scent and dragged his lips over his neck. He could just barely taste him and it made his breath catch. His hips grinded forward, of their own accord, against the thigh between his legs. 

Sasaki let out a shaky breath. Summoning all the control he could muster, he placed his hands on Mutsuki’s shoulders and pulled himself away. 

“We should get off the floor.”

Mutsuki really didn’t give a damn where they were, but he was being pulled to his feet regardless. Sasaki had to be the reasonable one here (though his reason seemed to be slipping already) and he wanted to make sure Mutsuki really didn’t regret this. Well, more than that, he wanted to make it as enjoyable as possible. So while Mutsuki sat squirming on the bed (watching him), Sasaki put a towel by the door, opened the window, and shut the light off.

“Sorry, but I don’t want to draw attention to my room by having the light on.”

There was still enough light coming in through the windows that the room wasn’t totally dark. Not that Mutsuki cared one way or another, at this point. Especially since Sasaki was now _finally_ walking back over to him. 

“It’s ok.”

Mutsuki sat up on his knees at the edge of the bed and put his face back in the crook of Sasaki’s neck. The way he smelled somehow made him feel at ease and he breathed out a content little sigh as his hands slipped under Sasaki’s shirt. He slowly ran his fingers up his abdomen as he kissed his neck and jaw, liking how hot Sasaki’s skin was. 

Meanwhile, Sasaki was content with letting him set the pace. But he was somewhat surprised at how much he relaxed when Mutsuki finally kissed him, pulling him forward slightly to urge him onto the bed.

Sasaki rubs back of mutual head relaxing  
Mutsu brushes his thumbs over haises hip bones

and theyre both nnh anhh ahh hh into eachothers mouths. mutsuki holds the sides of sasakis face and pulls him onto the bed and he tilts his head to the side and pushes sasakis mouth onto his neck and his hips jerk yesssss that feels so good his mouth is so hot and wet and perfect and mutsuki cannot string together coherent thoughts really but he’s thinking “2 many cloth” and pushes sasaki’s tshirt up and off 

yeah ok sasaki is bottom rn (you go mutsu you do it man). mutsuki lays sasaki down (i dont wanna say pushes cause thats not what he does he kinda guides him into lying down) and takes approx .02 seconds to appreciate his very nice A+ bod before getting on top of him and kissing him everywhere. And mutsuki cant help but grind his hips down and holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit he likes that a lot even with the fabric in the way still but he cant be bothered to take his pants off yet and he’s wondering if he feels as hot to sassan as sassan feels to him he’s fucking burning up -000o0o0o

and then he mustve nipped or licked a sensitive spot cause sasaki groans and bucks his hips and runs his hand up mutsus back and mutsuki drops his head like FUCK ok time for removal of pants so they do that and im not trying to write it out but he hmm maybe sasaki goes to take mutsus shirt off and he’s like HM MAYBE NOT idk i’ll think about that later how do we approach the binder

maybe when sasaki runs his hand up mutsu’s back he feels it and is like “can you breathe ok u shuld tak this of” and mutsu makes the tiniest anxious noise and sasans bla bla bla u can keep your shirt on it’s ok heyyyy do whatever feels comfortable

so mutsuki goes to get back on top of sasaki and he’s like “come her3” and mutsuki doesn’t really get what he means but sassans guiding his hips up and then he’s right above his face and OH THAT. THAT IS SAsSANS TONGUE HOLY MOTHER OF ISHIDA and mutsuki moans low and reaches out to grip the headboard and lean his head against it and the sight of sassan do _that_ is _ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

maybe sasaki says something incredibly lewd like “uhhnnn you taste so good” and fucks him with his tongue and mutsuki threads the fingers of one hand through his hair and AHN AHN AHN grinds his hips

then sasaki repositions them so mutsuki’s lying down cause his legs were getting hella wobbly but who cares why really and continues what he was doing but now he’s also using his fingers and mutsuki feels like he is both melting and on fire which isn’t even possible and his toes are curlig and wHAT is sassan even doing with his fingers how is it possible to feel this good. hooks a leg around sasaki and soon AHH SAsSSAN AH IM AHH IM COMING OHH and both his hands are in sasaki’s hair and he can’t help but writhe and squeeze his legs together (I am making myself tingly rn this is so filthy you better like this)

and mutsuki’s panting his whole body’s tingling like there are sparkles in his blood (not that sparkles feel like anything but if they did it’d feel like this) and the sight of sasaki licking his lips and licking his hand and fingers that are all wet is S0 MUCH. is mutsuki done hell no he is so ready for more of that

sasaki wiggles his fine ass (well his mouth actually) up the bed so he can kiss mutsu and I’m laughing cause I just pictured mutsuki thinking “I taste. pretty good!” in tsukiyamas voice COUGH ok moving on

mutsuki runs his hand down sasakis torso and over his dick and he’s like “ahn sassan its so hard” and he strokes it slowly and reeeally likes the noises that pushes out of sasaki

then eventually he’s like “ _please please i need it_ ” oh fuq maybe he’s rubbing sasakis dick against himself oh shittttttt and sasaki (ever the saint) is like “ _u sure ?_ ” and mutsu’s like “ _nnyeeeeeah yes yes hnnn yes_ ” and sasaki goes in _so_ slowly god how does he have the self control for this, I ask myself as _I_ write this and mutsu can feel every fucking millimeter and he’s gripping the sheets

“does it hurt” and mutsu can hear the strain in his voice

and mutsu barely forces out “no” and “ _please_ ” in between desperate little huff huffs but sasaki doesnt speed up. and blaaaa eventually he’s all the way in and mutsu is making the neediest noises and already grinding his hips and then sassan pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in slowly and mutsu arches his back, strands of his hair sticking to the sides of his face

“ _moreee more_ ”

generic fucking description after this. maybe they change positions hmm do i want mutsu on top for this. maybe he’ll come twice maybe he comes once like this with legs up on sasaki’s shoulders ok yes that’s what happens I’ve decided. oh oh maybe he comes when sasaki reaches in between them and strokes his fingers over his clit huehhh

omg yes perfect because now while mutsu is catching his breath (and sassan is letting him, he’s slowed way down) he pushes sasaki onto his back and sucks his dick a little. Maybe sasaki comes in his mouth but he gets hard again in like .3 seconds when mutsuki comes up to kiss him and they’re both hhhhhh into eachothers mouths

mutsuki grinds against sasaki for a lel until he sinks down on the peen and rides him. at this point lets say he’s p tired. his hair’s a fucking mess and his tiny bangs are pushed this way and that (aw that’s actually such a cute image ;-;) and he’s fucking him slow and deep and sasaki is just a pile of whining moaning nothingness underneath him and mutsu runs his hands over sasakis chest and stomach again cause its nice and now its kinda damp from sweat and he likes watching and feeling his chest move when he breathes

ok another generic fucking description. Obviously mutsu says “ _I wanna feel you come inside me_ ” and sasaki groans at that cause HOOOO-EEEE and holds mutsus hips and thrusts up to meet him. when mutsuki comes his head is next to haises on the pillow and he can hear all the lovely noises he’s making and o0000000000 sasakis like “tooru tooru unhhh toORU uNH” and mutsu can feel him come and its so hot (in more ways than one) and he would bite down on sasakis shoulder if he had the energy but he kinda just opens his mouth and teethes at it (thats not how you use that word but fuck it)

then they are SO TIRED and mutsuki flops off him and sasaki gets his soft thin t shirt from where he tossed it which was luckily on the bed (cause everything works in your favor when you’re haise in my fics) and offers it to mutsu so he can wipe himself off.

mutsuki’s eyes are already half lidded and sleepy and closing as he does it and he makes little sleepy noises and passes the fuck out.

sasaki feels a little more sane now and throws on some pants so he can go to the kitchen and thieve some water and maybe a lil food cause they’re gonna be holed up in haise’s room for a while. isnt that cute he doesnt want the bb to dehydrate ;v;

THE END


End file.
